chillaxegroupfandomcom-20200214-history
Irontaco
'' ''"lol ok" - Irontaco on just about everything. "hey dude i need you to look at something and tell me if its good" - Irontaco about some bullshit. If you hear these words, DO NOT ANSWER HIM. "lmao you're a faggot trex and nobody likes you omniary" - Irontaco on his 'friends'. Irontaco is a member of the SCP Containment Breach Skype group who hates fun. He likes to ramble about anything but SCP:CB until nobody else is in the room to listen to him. Being Omniary's older brother and Trex's uncle, he feels the constant need to pester them both until the point where they literally explode. He's known for drawing simple sketches, doing animations, attempting amateur music, being an absolute god on every game he spends more than 2 hours on (and showing off later), and making maps, mods, and content in general. He also swears vengeance upon Glitch, torture for Trex, social isolation for Omniary, and banishment to France for Tomgrakk. He has never enacted any of the punishments mentioned above, a fact which only makes him ramble more. He's also known for inventing the terrible mistake that was the word "feg" (later "fig"), SCP-372-X and a great number of the inside jokes inside of the Skype group. He is also notorious for wholeheartedly disagreeing with the others' obsession over miniature horses, anthropomorphic animals, and socks on either of the former two. He's now dead. Abilities He has negative stamina and HP giving him unlimited power and immortality. He was able to get this from executing the following cheat: left, right, left, right, square, square, R1, backflip, up, A, B, sacrifice to Satan. (You MUST do this only after completing the first underwater level!) He has good skills at drawing and animation, although the latter he has just begun and only manages to animate choppily bouncing dicks. He's level 99 on Rocket Jumping in TF2, managing to jump all across maps without killing anybody then hitting a wall and dying. It looks completely cool though, so that's okay. He's the only class with the power to cast the abilities known as Ramble, Enhanced Ramble, Spirit Bomb, and on one occasion, Ultimate Ramble. Appearance Few people know how Irontaco looks, but some think he is secretly a girl, a dog, or both. It is also believed he is a unoriginal character based off of SCP-173, with various 'fancy' character traits added. Biography Irontaco was born in the middle of a street gang fight in Mexico, his mother being Tomgrakk's dog. Growing up in the ghetto he became the most traumatized wreck of a child there could ever be, constantly screaming in French. At age 13 he was trained by Serimah to cast the Spirit Bomb, which he accidentally dropped on her. He is the only person who has learned the Ramble ability skilltree without dying in the attempt. He once married Omniary in a strange turn of events. Eventually they divorced and Irontaco took the children, whom he 'accidentally' drowned. He currently resides below Tomgrakk's bed which he has filled with human feces and crushed dreams.